


As seductive as cabbage

by Pearlislove



Series: Adventures and domestics with Romana and The Doctor [3]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Romana & The Doctor & the seductive qualities of cabbage





	As seductive as cabbage

"Now Romana, we just got to figure out how to get hold of the treasure." The Doctor said, looking around him in the damp dungeon from which they were going to find their way into the castle.  
  
"It's no big deal, I'll just go seduce the king while you go grab the gold." Romana shrugged, stylishly throwing her golden hair over her shoulders as if to demonstrate her point.  
  
The Doctor stared at her in disbelief. "Seduce the king? You're about as seductive as a cabbage!" The Doctor protested,  giving Romana his trade mark 'is this human an entire idiot?' stare.  
  
Romana huffed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "Let's hope he's vegetarian then!" She snapped, turning away from The Doctor in protest.  
  
"As long as he knows the whole dish ain't his" The Doctor said, creeping upon her from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist. "It would be very unfortunate if this vegetarian here was left without cabbage to eat."  
  
Romana laughed, smiling. "Oh, You jealous old idiot!"


End file.
